DREAMER
by cuddleNinja
Summary: Hinata whole life is about dreams.What happens when she starts to dream about her best friend crush and not her crush.Why do Sasuke smirk after she has a dream that involves him?What do he got to hind.Will love bloom along the way.Or will she push away
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: My Confused Dream**

**-Hinata's Pov-**

I am Hinata Hyuuga and I like to dream. I mean my life is all about dreaming. I see everything as if it is a dream you just never wake up from. I wonder if I will ever wake up from my everlasting happiness and come face to face with reality……

I looked up at Kakashi-sempia, as he talked about how we should pay attention. I wasn't really listening; I was looking at my long time crush.

Naruto Uzumaki

He reminds me of a prince looking for his princess. I was his princess but the evil witch Sakura was casting a spell on him. He was blind.

I turned my head so I was facing the window, and my prince best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha

I mean he wasn't ugly but he wasn't as good looking as my prince. I saw him as a jealous prince who got what he wants at all times. Like a spoiled child and I hated that about him, but that's what girls found attractive.

I looked down at my feet……I slowly closed my eyes……and drifted off to sleep…

_** IN DREAM**_

_Hinata stood up with a confident smirk gracing her lovely features. _

"_Princess Hinata, Prince Naruto is here to visit you," said a maid with a small smile._

_Princess Hinata looked at the maid with a blush painting her face. She walked past the maid, down the stairs. She had to see her love, Naruto. As princess Hinata walked into the living room to see her prince waiting patiently._

"_N-Naruto-kun…g-good morning, I w-was h-hoping that w-we could g-go for a w-walk around the g-gardens." Princess Hinata smiled as she hugged Naruto_

_Prince Naruto nodded, "I would love to my deary but I have to go see my friend, prince Sasuke. Maybe some other time and one more thing before I go…I am going need for you to wake up."_

_Princess Hinata raised a confused eyebrow, "I d-don't understand my love…"_

_Naruto grin, "wake up, you been asleep to long."_

_Hinata ran into Naruto arms, "I d-don't know what your t-talking a-about. I d-don't w-want to b-be a-away from you."_

_Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and shook her gentlely, "wake up"_

_Princess Hinata looked confused….until everything became blurry….._

_**OUT DREAM**_

I shot up with disgust. Who would dare wake me up from a sweet dream like that? I saw Sasuke Uchiha glaring down at me. "Hyuuga, Kakashi wants us to be partners for this dumb project. If you weren't so busy catching z's. Then you would've heard what we got to do," said an annoyed Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes but he was right for once. I should've been listening instead of trying to dreaming. "W-What do w-we have to d-do?" I asked looking down at my feet. I was too weak to fight the Uchiha's glare of annoyance.

Sasuke gave out a stress sigh, "We have to find information about how the plant and other animal DNA can be affected through babies and the parents. Stop stuttering, I am your in high school still doing that."

I only nodded. "Meet me after school on the front steps. I can take you to my house and we can get started on the project."

Before I could reply, Sasuke walked out the class room. Sakura and other fan girls followed. I stood and sighed. I really didn't want to do a dumbass project with that mean, devil child.

"Hinata, you got an extra pencil? I need one for my next period class." My prince asked me with a fox grin on his beautiful face.

I nodded and handed him a pencil. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and walked out the classroom.

* * *

It was after school and I was waiting for Sasuke. I saw him pull up to the curb in his black Volvo. I got in the front seat with no words. He drove off with no words. As we sat in silence I couldn't help but close my eyes and just……..dream.

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata looked out the window as she walked through the empty house. _

"_H-hello, anybody h-here…Hellloooooo" _

_Hinata was wearing a sun dress that hugged her breast and was flowing away from her body. She walked into this room were a baby crib was. Hinata heart felt warm and loving. She slowly walked to the crib only to see……_

_A baby with black hair and black eyes, it looked nothing like Naruto……it looked more like…Sasuke._

_Hinata felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of warm lips kissed her neck. _

"_I am glad I married such a beautiful lady. I love you Hinata." The smooth male voice said. _

_It was not the voice of her prince Naruto. _

_Hinata turned around in the arms to meet onyx eyes. _

"_I love you too." Hinata couldn't control her lips and slowly they pressed against Sasuke's lips._

_That's when Hinata felt that pull with herself……_

_**OUT DREAM**_

I shot up as if someone had shocked me. I never had a dream like that, before. I couldn't control my body and it felt so real.

I turned my head to look at Sasuke who had an amused smirk on his face. He was still driving but why was he smirking with amusement. I didn't understand any of it.

I was afraid to close my eyes and dream again. So for the rest of the ride I just looked out the window in hope that will be the only time I dream of Sasuke……..

TBC

* * *

PLZ GIVE GOOD REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming_

**Chapter Two: I Will Never Go To Sleep……**

**-Hinata's Pov-**

I wasn't really feeling the whole ideal of working with Sasuke. After I had that dream, I didn't want to go to sleep. I looked at Sasuke as he parked the car beside the curb.

"We are here…..If my brother home just ignore him." Sasuke glared at the house across the street.

I nodded my head and open the car door. We walked to the other side of the rode. Sasuke unlocked the door and I walked in after him. I wasn't trying to be mean but I blurted out my mouth, T-This place is u-ugly."

I slapped my hand over my mouth when Sasuke turned arounf looking at with a death glare. I didn't mean it but his house was boring. It was navy blue and some walls were just black. Those were the only two colors in this house. All I wanted to do was get a bright crayon and draw on every dark spot in this place. I followed Sasuke into the living room.

It was all black with a little bit of navy blue.

Sasuke looked at, "Be right back, you can get started on the project." I nodded my head and pulled out my book. I watched as Sasuke left the room. I looked over to the bookshelf to see that there was picture frames faced down. I placed my book on the coffee table and slowly stood up. I stalked to the bookshelf. I looked around making sure no one would see me.

I picked up the first picture and saw a lady with a baby. It was Sasuke and the lady had the same hair color as Sasuke.

It Sasuke's mom, I can tell because she had the same skin color as Sauske and hair color. Sasuke looked so cute when he was a baby.

I sat the picture up in all its glory. Who would ever place down a picture with so much memory?

I picked up the other picture and saw a chibi Sasuke with an older boy. He looked like Sasuke but instead he was less pale and had black hair. I guess this was his brother. They both look happy.

The last photo was a man with brown hair and navy blue eyes that look onyx. He looked like Sasuke's brother and he seemed stressed out.

What kind of family does Sasuke have? I mean damn I thought my crazy ass family was retarded.

I sat back down before anybody came into the room. I looked down at the text book. I sighed in stress. I couldn't do this work right after school. Besides we had a 4 day weekend and the project is due in 3 weeks. I sighed and took my shoes off. Slowly I curled up on the black couch. It was actually really comfortable.

I let the darkness take over as my body felt heavier……

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata was in the bed…the soft, big, and comfortable, bed. Hinata snuggled to her warmth. _

_It was so soft and……firm. Hinata hands rub over the 'pillow'. She felt abs…_

_Nice ones too….Slowly Hinata sat up on her elbow and looked down at the firm pillow. Only to meet onyx….again….Hinata trailed down to see that the boy in front of her was shirtless_

"_Morning honey, how did you sleep?" Sasuke's deep soothing voiced entered Hinata ears with grace. Hinata smiled softly and kissed his lips passionately. _

_Sasuke lips were so soft if almost felt as if he was going to disappear. Hinata pulled away only to be greeted with another kiss._

_Hinata moaned in Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke tongue forced its self into her mouth._

_Sasuke rolled on top of Hinata and started to kiss her neck. Hinata shivered in pleasure, it felt like she was in a room filled with cotton. _

_Every touch Sasuke placed on her was soft. _

"_Mmmm…Sasu-kunnn…" Hinata moan out her swollen kiss lips…….._

_**OUT DREAM**_

I really didn't want to go back to sleep. I will never go to sleep if I keep having dreams of Sasuke…

I fell on the floor with a thud. I sat up, sweating and breathing heavy. I stood up to quickly before I realized I was pressed up to a firm body. I turned around to see Sasuke was standing there with…..that amused look on his face again.

I looked into his eye only to see…lust? Sasuke closed his eyes and sigh. When he opened his eyes the emotion of lust was gone. It was no emotion in his eyes but….anger? Why was he angry?

Sasuke glared at me, "I told you to stay your ass right there on the couch. Why the hell did you touch the pictures?" I looked at the bookshelf to see that the pictures were face down again.

I sat on the couch while still looking at the bookshelf, "W-Why do t-that, those p-pictures are m-memories. Whether you l-like the o-or not. Every p-picture you take is an m-memory that you w-want to still r-remember."

Sasuke looked down at me with a blank face. That's when he walked over to the bookshelf and sat all the pictures back up.

I smiled and looked down at the text book. I was about to put my shoes back on when. I heard another male's voice. I looked up at Sasuke back and I thought I heard him say 'damn'…

Then in walked Sasuke's older brother…."Itachi, why are you here early?" Sasuke looked up with red eyes.

I gasp and looked at Itachi…his eyes where red too….

I was starting to get scared and worried…I hope they wasn't going to fight, I hate violence in real life. It was almost nobody would stop inless the other die.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you for reviews XD please, keep reading XD_

**Chapter Three: I Hate To Faint**

Hinata's Pov

I was looking at Itachi and Sasuke as they were sending death glares to each other. I put my other shoe on and slowly stood up.

"S-Sasuke, I think I s-should come b-back another t-time." I wasn't trying to sound scared but that's how it came out my mouth.

Itachi darted toward me and it was like time froze right there. He walked over to me with a smirk on my face. I took a step back and ended up sitting back down. Itachi sat beside me and scooted closer.

"Well, well, Sasuke I didn't know you brought a lovely girl over. I am surprised she looks this decent. Most girls are whores or just plan bitches. May I ask your name lovely?" Itachi looked at me with a smirk in his eyes.

I felt my face heat up, "M-My n-names H-Hinata H-Hyuuga…." Itachi placed his hand on my thigh and scooted closer. I tried to scoot back but I was leaning on the arm rest. I couldn't go back any further….oh how I wish Kami would just make me invisible. I felt Itachi hands go up my thigh. This school uniform wasn't helping either.

"Itachi, stop…NOW!!" Sasuke glared over to Itachi. Then he walked over to me and sat on the other side of me, making me move over. I was now squished in the middle of two good looking guys. Itachi glared at Sasuke, "She ain't yours now is she. Hinata is still a free kitty." I gaped what Itachi said and I felt Sasuke hand under my chin.

"Watch me claim her!" Sasuke made me look at him and we locked lips. Sasuke lips were soft just like in my dream. I moved my mouth with his, as if it was instinct.

I am supposed to be kissing Naruto, not Sasuke. I am not into him…So why can't I stop kissing him. I felt Sasuke hands go under my shirt. I didn't want to do this in front of Itachi. I damn sure didn't want to do this with him!!!

Sasuke pulled away from me and I knew my face was red as a perfect apple. I felt my head go light and everything seem to become blurry….ah shit I fainted….

_**IN DREAM**_

_Sasuke grunted as he sat up. He was shirtless and the covers were at his waist. His hair was in a sexy mess. He looked around and looked down at the body beside him. _

"_Baby, it's your turn to wake Mimiko." He slapped the girls but. Hinata sat lifted her head up and peeked over her shoulder at Sasuke. She rolled her white orbs. Sasuke smirked and cuddled with his wife._

_Hinata giggled and kissed Sasuke on his cheek, "Ok, but that means you have to cook breakfast." Sasuke nuzzled into Hinata's neck and mumbled, "As long as you give me dessert after dinner." _

_Hinata giggled and turned red, "I make it sweet just for you." Sasuke pulled away from Hinata so he could meet her beautiful eyes. _

_They held there gaze, withy love, passion and care. Sasuke lean into his wife body as if she was a big teddy bear. He slowly pressed his lips lightly against Hinata's._

_It wasn't in a teasing way but in way that said I love you, your mines. Hinata had a light blush tint her face. Sasuke kissed her lips again, lightly. Hinata deepen the kiss a little bit._

"_Mommy…d-daddy…I was w-waiting for y-you g-guys to wake up." A soft, sweet voice came from the door way. Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see their daughter standing in her night gown. _

_Sasuke looked at Hinata and then at Mimiko. "You want to cuddle with mommy and daddy?" Mimiko looked up at her parents and gave a big grin. The grin showed her dimples, which she got from Sasuke gene. Mimiko ran towards the bed and hopped onto Hinata stomach._

_Hinata flinched and picked Mimiko up and placed her in the middle of Sasuke and her. Hinata rubbed her stomach, "Mimiko you have to help mommy around the house. I am going to have another child." Sasuke and Mimiko looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata nodded and placed her hand on her stomach, "Yup…..mommy is pregnant." "Yahhhhhoooooo...I a-always w-wanted a baby brother, mommy……," the four year old, Mimiko screamed. Sasuke had this soft, small smile on his features. _

_Sasuke kissed Mimiko and Hinata's forehead, "I love both of my himes and I didn't know you wanted a baby brother." Mimiko giggled and hid her bubbly face in the pillows. Hinata giggled and Sasuke chuckled. Mimiko peeked at her father, "I want a baby brother so I can teach him how to treat a princess. Hahahahahahah…" Sasuke smirked and raised his eyebrow. Hinata giggled and placed her hand on her daughters back, "I think that's a good idea." Sasuke rolled out of bed. He stood up and put on his slippers. He only had pajama pants and Hinata had the shirt to it. It looked like a night gown._

_Sasuke walked toward the bedroom door, "Mimiko help daddy make breakfast." Mimiko jumped up in hyperness and ran after her father. She stopped and looked at Hinata with a grin, "Mommy you stay in bed. I will bring you your breakfast."_

_Hinata nodded and giggled. When they left Hinata laid her head back on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and a smile. Hinata's life was perfect…she had the perfect husband. Mimiko, who look just her husband, besides the fact that Mimiko had pearl eyes. Now she was going to have another perfect baby……._

_**OUT DREAM**_

I sat up and looked around. I was in a room filled with navy blue with some white. I turned my head to the desk to meet eyes with Sasuke. He had his eyes on me and he had that same smirk on his face. "Mimiko, where am I?" I covered my mouth when I realized that I called him my dream daughter.

"Sorry …."

"She is just so adorable, isn't she…?" My eyes went wide, how did Sasuke know about her. I was about to ask when…

"You…..ummmmmm….was …..Listen you fainted after I kissed you. So I just put you in my room. Itachi would've tried something if you were on the couch. You should leave now…. I will come to your house when we need to work on the project." All I could do was nod my head. I really wanted to know how Sasuke knew about Mimiko and I know I don't speak in my sleep. Even if I did, how did he know how she looked?

* * *

As I was walking home, I still was thinking about Sasuke…..I just hope when I get dad won't flip out. It is pretty late…..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: My Voice Will Be Noticed….**

Hinata Pov:

I entered the house, afraid someone would hear me. I placed my book bag down on the kitchen floor. I turned on the stove light and went to the refrigerator. I opened it to see what was there to eat. All I saw was sodas and some other stuff I had to cook. I didn't feel like cooking so I just grabbed a soda and a cold rice ball.

When I turned around to face the living room, I ran right into my cousin chest. I looked up into his grayish eyes, "Nii-san, what's wrong w-with you s-scaring me like t-that?" Neji had this look in his eyes. I knew that look but I didn't what to face what was going to come with it. So all I did was stuff the cold rice ball in my mouth and walked past him. I picked up my book bag and went upstairs. I tossed my bag on my bed and closed the door. I slowly pulled down my school skirt.

I shivered as the cool air hit my naked legs. I crawled on my bed and just placed myself on my back. I was trying to figure out did Sasuke know about Mimiko……I sighed and looked at the ceiling. If only I could read minds. I shot up quickly…That's it, all I have to do is control my self in my dream to get answers…I never did that before, but it's worth a shot.

I flopped back down; I placed my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes……

**_IN DREAM_**

_Hinata was sitting on the couch looking at the coffee table. Sasuke walked behind her and kissed her soft cheek._

_"What's on your mind, love?" Sasuke deep voice came from the kitchen._

_Hinata looked up at the TV and took a deep breath….**"How come I am in a dream with you?" **Hinata thought nut instead came out, "Nothing just hoping Mimiko is going to be safe at her first day at school." _

_Sasuke chuckled, "Don't worry; she is going to be fine."_

_Hinata giggled and stood up slowly. She walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke washing dishes. She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her hand under her chin in thought. Sasuke peeked over at his beautiful wife, "What's wrong; get it off your tongue?" _

_Hinata looked at him and gave a sweet smile……..**"How come we are married in a dream, that I don't want? SPEAK IT!!!!"**……."H-HOW…..COME….WE……W-W-WE…ARE IN A MARRIAGE!!!!!"_

_Hinata covered her mouth with her hand in shock. What did she just say to her husband, her best friend, her lover……Why would she say it? It was like someone forcing her to say it. Sasuke looked at her with shocked and hurt eyes. _

_He looked back at the dishes, "We are in a marriage because I proposed to you and you said yes…." Sasuke was in pain, Hinata could tell by the way he answered her. _

**A place to crash  
I Got You  
No need to ask  
I Got You  
Just get on the phone  
I Got You  
Come and pick you up  
If I have to**

What's weird about it  
Cause were right at the end  
Mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head  
I'm proud to say  
I Got U

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I Got You

In falling apart  
Of  
Lets be bigger than that  
And remember  
The cooling outdoor  
We were both alone  
Both surviving  
No drama no need for a show  
Just wanna say;  
I Got You

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I Got You

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I Got You

Cause this is love that I  
And nothing we can both control  
And if it don't feel right  
You're not losing me by letting me know

So,  
Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I Got You

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place  
To run to  
For better or worse  
I Got You

A place to crash  
I Got You  
No need to ask  
I Got You

_Hinata sang, knowing Sasuke would cheer up a little bit. Sasuke smirked and looked at his wife, who was now standing beside him. Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and twirled past him, as if nothing happen. Sasuke chuckled, "Do you what to go out, for dinner? Since, its Mimiko's first day of school." _

_Hinata peek her head out the refrigerator…..**"No, I want you to answer my question. How come I am in a dream with you? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!!!"**......"N-N-N…….H-H-H-……" _

_Hinata closed her mouth and nodded her head. She mines as well not trust her own voice. Why was she acting like this? Slowly Hinata grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it in her mouth…._

**_OUT DREAM_**

I shot up quickly, breathing heavy. My throat felt soar and it hurt. I placed my hands on my throat, it hurt so much. I did it though, I spoke in my dream. It wasn't exactly what I was trying to say but I now know I have a way of getting my point across. I heard something vibrating and I crawled to the end of my bed to my skirt. I picked up my skirt and went in its pocket to pull out my gravity 2, cell phone.

It was a text message from Sasuke.

**'See me 2morrow…..At the Ribbon Café…So we can talk about our project…..'**

I rolled my eyes and crawled back to the top part of my bed. I sighed and wince as my throat burn when I did it. I looked down at my phone and slowly I placed on my nightstand. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes……Let's try it again…

**_IN DREAM_**

_Hinata was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She had her silk lavender night gown. It stopped mid thigh and it was spaghetti strap, with lace on the edges. Hinata pulled her hair in a messy bun. _

_Hinata walked out the bathroom into her bedroom. She crawled in the bed and waited for Sasuke to return. He walked in the room in his pajama pants only. Hinata looked up at him with a sexy smirk._

_Sasuke stalked over to her and crawled over top of Hinata. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, finally her lips._

_As they kissed Hinata wrapped her legs around his waits pulling his groan to hers. The kiss got deeper and Hinata moan as Sasuke started playing with her breast. Sasuke's warm hands set shivers down Hinata spine. Hinata pressed there bodies closer together. She pulled from the kiss gasping for air. Sasuke moved his head to her neck._

_Sasuke licked and sucked Hinata's neck until there was love bites on her neck. He groped Hinata's breast and played with her nipples. Hinata moan and arched her delicious body into Sasuke sex god body. _

**_"Stop this, and ask Sasuke something. Its more important then this nasty shit. Besides you suppose to be doing this with Naruto, any way."_**

_"Mmmhmmmh…Naruto…" Hinata eyes shot open and she sat up._

_Sasuke froze in is ministration of biting her neck and sat up. He looked Hinata into her eyes with a hurt look._

_Sasuke rolled off of Hinata and pulled the covers over his body. Hinata sat there still wide eyed. Hinata cuddled up to Sasuke stiff body, "B-Baby, I didn't say that. I didn't mean to s-say that it w-wasn't l-like that…S-Sasuke-kun talk t-to…" _

_Sasuke shot up and glared at poor Hinata "Did think about Naruto when I fucked you to make Mimiko…or when we were on our honeymoon…" Sasuke frown in pain, "Did you ever really think of me?" Hinata frown, "Sasuke-kun I love you, a-and what I s-said was out of line. P-please believe w-when I s-say this, I t-thought you when we made love. All the time……"_

_Sasuke sighed and looked down at his gorgeous wife, "Hinata, what was on your mind early, please let me. Maybe I can help or try to help?"_

_'**How come I dream of you when I am supposed to dream of Naruto? Or how come we are married in this dream? Better yet, how did you know Mimiko?' **_

_Hinata sighed and looked into Sasuke's passionate onyx eyes._

_"How d-did…..you know….M-Mimiko, o-outside this dream S-Sasuke? H-How come I a-am dreaming I am d-dreaming of you?" Hinata whispered but Sasuke stilled her in the end._

_Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock, "Hinata, all I am going to say is wake up."_

_Hinata raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Sasu---"_

_Sasuke slammed his lips against Hinata's lips in a passionate kiss. Those soft, warm, full lips……_

**_OUT DREAM_**

I sat up panting and sweating. My throat didn't hurt no more and Sasuke knew what I was talking about. Dammit, how did he do that? ……Great a new I got to think about when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha…..

**TBC…**

**AN: HOPE U ENJOYED IT…I ENJOYED TYPING IT… LEONA LEWIS- I GOT YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: A Cup of Coffee Is Better Warm……**

Hinata's Pov:

I was walking to Ribbon Café with ease. I really didn't want to see Sasuke's face. I could feel something going up my shoulder and it was touching my neck. I screamed and flipped whoever was behind me. I looked down to see Naruto blue eyes looking back at me.

"S-Sorry Naruto- kun..." I felt the blush creep up my face. I wasn't in the mood to be head over heels with Naruto but I couldn't help it. I started to wonder why he was here in the first place.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "Hinata I am going to ask you something really personal. Do you think I would be good in bed?"

My eyes almost fell out my sockets. Why would he ask me a question out of the blue?

I knew my face was red as fake blood, "N-Naruto-kun w-w-w-why a-ask t-that?"

"Oh, Sakura thinks if I am with her then I wont be able to satisfy her. The way Sasuke made her feel. I hate that bastard, always out doing me in something." Naruto glared down at the ground, in jealousy.

I sighed; of course it would be something about Sakura. When did Sasuke ever go with Sakura? Then again the most popular people are most likely to hook up each other. I bet Sakura is not over Sasuke and that's why Naruto is jealous. Man….I thought I was smart but I'm the best…hahahahahahahaha….

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow at me. I looked down at my flip flops; I don't want to answer him. What if I answer him and something slips out my mouth that's not nice……

'_It is my turn to tell you what to say out your mouth.'_

My eyes went wide in shock; please tell me I didn't hear that. What if the dream can control what I am saying out my mouth like I did her?

I gulped and placed my eyes on Naruto's, "W-Well……'_Where's Sasuke, I need to speak to him? Naruto you never were good in bed……say it…NOW!!!!'_…..N-Naruto you w-was n-n-n-never good in b-b-bed……" I slapped my hand over my mouth as I saw Naruto eyes get wide. I didn't mean it and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say sorry.

I should just not talk at all. I ran past Naruto, toward the Ribbon Café shop…..where Sasuke was.

I entered the café with ease. I saw Sasuke sitting near the window, looking peaceful.

When I sat down though, his face became annoyed. As if I ruined his peaceful thinking.

'_Sasuke-kun, my love……."_

I could feel my lips part but I placed my over my mouth. Sasuke looked at me with a death glare, "Your late, where you been at? I was waiting for about 35 minutes."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:09 am. I looked at him, "You didn't give me a pacific time to come, so I came at 10."

Sasuke looked out the window, "I forgot to text that, you will be fine. Your coffee is cold…."

I looked down and saw a cup of coffee. My gaze trailed back up at Sasuke's face. I felt my heart skip a beat. I placed my hand over my heart, my heart never did that. Why do it now? Do my dream self got that much control over my body.

'_Sasuke-kun, I love you and will always love you. Naruto will never be able to satisfy me. The way you do and you know that. Please believe me……'_

I couldn't control my lips as I felt the words slip out, "Sasuke-kun, I l-love you and w-will a-a-always l-love you. N-Naruto w-w-will never be able to s-s-satisfy me the way you d-d-d-do……" I looked down at my reflection in the cup of cold coffee. I could see that my face was red as ever and my heart was winning its own race……

Sasuke had a smirk on his lovely features. I felt like a dumb little girl having a stupid crush. This time though the crush is like some kind of mind reader. Or better yet some dream reader.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee, "You do, and I am glad that you think like that Hinata….."

"Shut up, tell me how y-you know everything that goes in m-my dream!!! Tell me, dammitt!!!" I slapped my hand on the table, making my coffee spill. The waitress came by and cleaned the mess up.

Sasuke looked down at his hands, "I don't know what you are talking about. Hinata you need to stop dreaming because eventually life will catch up with you……."

I glared at him…

'_I dare you question my Sasuke-kun…..he was the only one that turned you down when no one was there for you.'_

I was having mixed emotions about things and it was making me confused. I hate being confused. When I looked at him he makes my heart skips beats. I hate that feel and I never wanted it. Now look at me, falling in love with the Uchiha just like every other girl.

I sighed, "We came here to talk about the project right……Lets forget I ever said something…."

I knew Sasuke was still hiding something but for once I didn't want to fight.

A waitress walked by and placed a basket of muffins on the table, plus another cup of coffee for me.

At the same time Sasuke and my hand reached for the same muffin. Our hands touched and I felt a shiver go down my back. This was too real to be a dream and I can't take it. I gasped when I saw Sasuke had a small blush on his cheeks as well. I never saw Sasuke blush before and for some reason I must admit he is cute when he blush.

I yanked my hand away and held it against my chest.

'_I love you Sasuke and I want to have another child with you. I am glad you asked me to marry you….I truly love…'_

'_**There's a story behind the way you guys met!!!'**_

I was shocked that I was able to think back to my dream self. I was very surprised that there was a story about how they meant….

'_Of course…..if you wasn't so scared of the un folding love for Sasuke. Maybe your dreams would take you back to the beginning. Instead of starting from the middle of the whole story, and I thought I wasn't that bright.' _

'_**I can do that, I didn't know that but I don't love Sasuke. I never loved Sasuke, why make me fall in love with someone I don't want to be with?'**_

'_You never gave the poor guy a chance. You're making him feel like you but this time your Naruto. Naruto never gave you a chance…….right….Well that's what your doing right now….You never wanted to be treated like this but you are treating some one else the same way….what a shame….I have to talk to you later, my throat is starting to hurt…"_

My dream self was right, give Sasuke a chance……I sighed and made a small smile grace my soft lips….Sasuke might not be that bad..

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know, this one might of sucked but I was tired srry…I will delete it and rewrite if yaw guys what me to…..plz review..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: How Many Times Does It Take For Me to Roll My Eyes?**

**In One Day….…..**

Hinata's Pov:

Sasuke and I were walking out the Ribbon Café with little smirks on our face. It was noon and we were heading to the movies. Sasuke was very sweet when it came down to being around him. Or he was just sweet to me….I think, its funny how life is like a rollercoaster but I like how my rollercoaster is going so far…..

We arrived at the theater. I wanted to go see Avatar and I found some good seats. Since the theater was pack. Sasuke went to get some popcorn and some soda…..

As I sat down I felt somebody sit beside me.

I giggled, "You came back already I t-thought line w-was longer." I turned to face……Itachi….!

I gasp and looked around for Sasuke but only saw random people. Itachi smirked, "I thought I would never see you again. Of all places, Hinata Hyuuga….let me guess you're on a date with Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes, "You are just another boy who only thinks about sex and I ain't the o-one." I stood up and walked past him only for him to follow me.

Itachi walked beside me and grabbed my hand, "I am not here with a girl. I am here with my home boys. They are looking for a girl but I am looking for." I rolled my eyes again, "Itachi I am not in for y-your bull crap today. I already had enough of you when I first met. I heard Itachi sigh but I kept walking.

When I food stands to the movies, I couldn't find Sasuke. I turned around in a huge circle trying to find my once new friend. A firm arm went over my shoulder and I could hear Itachi chuckle. "You are looking for my brother? He walked off with some pink hair girl and blonde boy. I never knew he rolled like that. Hinata, stop being so mean and come with me. Lets go watch Avatar…like a date…" Itachi face was 1 inch away from my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear. Giggles left my mouth and my face became pink.

Sasuke must of ran off with Sakura and Naruto but why. I sighed and looked at Itachi red eyes. They where so interesting….almost as if I saw them on some one more important. I rolled my eyes but I really wanted to see the movie. Why not give Itachi another chance, since I gave Sasuke another chance. I nodded my head, "Fine Itachi, I will watch Avatar with you since Sasuke w-wants to leave me."

I didn't want to admit it but I saw Itachi face glow up with joy……

An hour into the movie and I felt Itachi arm wrap around my shoulder. Itachi's lips touched my cheek and I turned red. What was Itachi thinking, I wasn't going to make out with him. I barely like Itachi so why does he think he can do this to me.

My thoughts were ruin when I felt a hand run up my shirt. That's when I couldn't handle everything and my vision became blurry…….I knew where this was going….Finally everything went black…..I just fainted in Itachi's presence……..

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata was looking at Mimiko playing with her friends. Sasuke was at work and Mimiko wanted to go to the park. Hinata went with her so she could get out the house. _

"_You look beautiful, as always… Hina-hime, I am very jealous of Sasuke…." Hinata giggled and nodded her head, "Itachi-sama join.……………..please…..I haven't seen you in so long…hahahaha I almost forgot how your red eyes look." Itachi sat beside Hinata and slowly placed his hand around her shoulder……_

_Itachi sighed and looked up at the sky, "I have to go visit my son and see what my son is up to. I really don't what to get into it with his mother. She was beginning a pain lately and I don't want to hear her mouth…" Hinata giggled and looked up at the sky too. _

"_You should have never put it in her from the start. That's what you get if you have unprotected sex….Itachi-sama…I thought you knew that of all people." Hinata giggled at the last statement. Itachi frown lightly, "I was drunk and you left me by myself with that girl you know me, Hinata. I still remember the day you first saw me. You know for 23 years old, you're pretty good looking."_

_Hinata sighed, "Aren't all people that are 23, look good. I mean you should know…..hahahaha…..You are 29..."_

"_Don't remind me, I hate my age." Itachi frown when he looked at Hinata beautiful features. Hinata cupped Itachi cheek, "Never be upset because you are aging. Its all part of nature and you will always be good looking. Itachi-Nissan you know that age is like a summer day. It's beautiful in the day but as time goes by it becomes peaceful at night. Maybe becoming older will make you see that its time to stop playing these games."_

_Itachi smirked, "I will never stop playing this game. Its too fun…You should join…"_

_Hinata sigh and stood up to walk away. Itachi grabbed her hand, "I was only playing and you know that. Hinata I always wanted you for myself but now that I see you……Maybe your right…Your life is perfect…..Why not settle down at have a true family. Oh, Sasuke told me you're expecting congratulations….I hope it look more like you. I am tired of my brother face."_

_Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Itachi stood up, while letting go of her hand. _

"_Thank you for getting me close to Sasuke again; I almost forgot how it felt. I love you…." Itachi smirked and kissed Hinata's hand._

_Hinata had a smile on her loving features, "I care for deeply Itachi, like my own personal little brother." _

_Itachi nodded his head and walked away. Hinata giggled and looked down at her phone. _

_(ONE MISSED CALL) (SASUKE-BOO)_

_Hinata called back Sasuke, to see what he wants._

"_Hello, I was calling letting you know that I am going to be out later." Sasuke's deep voice came from the other the side of the phone._

_Hinata frown, "I understand…I already miss you…hahahaha, love you."_

_Sasuke sighed, "Love you too, and stop frowning…I know you are. I am going to try and come home early, so I could just hold Mimiko and you. I have to go, about to go into a meeting."_

"_Knock them dead, love you bye." Hinata hanged up the phone and went to get Mimiko. So they can go get lunch…….._

_**OUT DREAM**_

Music was playing loudly and I was hearing people talk. I sat up to find out I was in Sasuke's room but other was in hear too. It looked like a party. I stood up slowly and walked to the window to see the moon up.

I was about to lie back on the bed when I heard, "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!!!!!!"

Sasuke!!! He was here; I shot up on my feet. I raced down the steps only to slow my pace. People were looking at Sasuke like he was high. Sasuke eyebrow twitched he walked over to the stereo and turn it off.

He then stood on top of the coffee table, "I want every fucking body out my damn house. Or things will get ugly and I am a very ugly when it comes to my space……On the count to 3 everybody get the FUCK OUT THIS DAMN HOUSE!!!!!" Everybody looked at Sasuke like he was crazy still.

That's when Sasuke took the beer bottle out some body hand and pulled out a lighter.

Everybody stampede out the house and before you know it the only person in the house was me.

I never saw Sasuke so pissed. Sasuke walked up to me with a glared and yanked me toward the door.

I winced at his grip, "S-Sasuke you are hurting m-me….Let m-me go!" I got my arm free from Sauske's painful grip.

He turned his gaze toward me and I gasp. Sasuke's eyes were just like Itachi's but they were more deadly.

"You left the movies with Itachi and I told you to stay your ass away from him. You didn't listen to me and now you was upstairs in MY room…..doing lords know what…with some other man. Did you know how worried I was when I lost you? I thought some one kidnap you…..Never ever scare me like that again….Or I will kill you myself, you got that!" Sasuke grabbed me and shook me with force.

I nodded with wide eyes, "S-S-S-Sorry…..W-Wait, you were w-worried a-about m-me?"

I saw Sasuke face become a light pink but he turned his head. So I couldn't see, but I saw it already.

Sasuke Uchiha was worried about me…..

I looked at Sasuke when I heard him mumbled something.

"W-What?" I edge on trying to what he said.

"GET OUT!!!!! NOW!!!" Sasuke yanked me towards the door. Once I was on the porch he slammed the door in my face. I sighed in frustration, he get on my nerves!

As I was walking home I realized something…..Sasuke wasn't mad at me because I left him. He was upset because I made him worried that's all…………

I felt a blush creep on my pale face, Sasuke is so sweet…..hahahahahahahaha…..my own stuffed teddy bear…hahahaha…….

**TBC**

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER SIX; I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY SO I ADDED A NEW CHAPTER…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Something Doesn't Seem Right…..**

Hinata's POV

I walked into the house with a smile on my lips. Neji was sitting on the couch with TenTen. They were watching a movie and it seems they where more into each other then the movie. I walked past the TV as they had there tongues down each others throat.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Should I call Sasuke or let him cool off. I can't believe he was worried about me. I didn't realize Neji had followed me into the kitchen until he cleared his throat.

"You know its midnight, right……You supposed be home by eleven. What held your time because last time I let you slide but this is one too many. Hinata please don't tell me you're….." Neji eyes filled with anger, hurt, and concern.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Until my eyes got wider, when I understood what he meant.

I gasp, "NO! Neji ….n-n-never….You s-shouldn't be talking….You got a girl l-looking like a man, in the l-living room. Plus y-you are making o-out with her. So when you h-have sex with h-her, just k-know, that a b-boy could b-be doing t-that to me."

I walked past Neji in anger, "Can't believe you w-would think that…..Get o-out my face."

I went upstairs to my room, I slammed the door shut. Neji always think he is trying to protect me but is just making things worse.

Hanabi walked into my room, "Dad is out on business trip and I am about to go out. So don't say a word and I won't say you are coming home later then should….." Once Hanabi left my room I closed my eyes.

My family was so backwards. I don't even know what is up any more. I sighed and tried to drift into my sleep but something was holding me up. I sat up and I kept hearing something in the background. Hoping off my bed, I made my way top the top of the stair well. I heard moans and grunts……EWWWWWWW…..there doing it on the couch. I took seven steps down the steps and saw Neji topless. TenTen was braless and it wasn't looking pretty, I could smell the sex in the air.

I covered my mouth and ran back upstairs. I didn't want to see that nasty shit. I ran into my room and slammed the door.

I locked it and jumped on the bed, I put my head under the pillow. This was so nasty, at least do it in your room. I closed my eyes and blocked out the noise….slowly I started to drift into sleep…..

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata was making vegetable stew, with tomato's. Sasuke walked through the front door._

_Mimiko ran down the steps and tackled her father, "D-Daddy Your home, I am s-so h-happy…." _

_Sasuke chuckled and picked Mimiko up, "I missed you too." _

_Hinata peeked out the kitchen, "I thought you w-was supposed to stay at w-work?"_

"_Well the company I was supposed to have a meeting with had troubles getting to us. Then I told them puck another day on there schedule and so I will be home early until they plan a new day." Sasuke walked up to Hinata and kissed her warmly on the lips. _

_Hinata giggled and kissed Sasuke again before going back into the kitchen. _

_She started cutting up some carrots. Sasuke placed Mimiko on the stool. Mimiko giggled and hoped down to go back upstairs._

_Sasuke hugged Hinata from behind, "I should practice making more kids." Hinata begins giggling, "Sasuke y-you're forgetting I a-am already p-pregnant."_

_Sasuke placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck. Hinata giggled and closed her eyes in bliss…………_

"_Ouch!" Sasuke looked down at his wife in confusion. Hinata put her finger up to Sasuke's lip. He saw that she cut her finger by accident. _

_Sasuke kissed and sucked on Hinata's finger. Mimiko walked into the kitchen with her homework, "Mommy y-you hurt y-yourself?" _

_Hinata nodded and pulled her finger away from Sasuke's lips. Mimiko grabbed Hinata's hand, "Let m-me k-kiss it mommy………." Mimiko kissed Hinata's cut and Hinata giggled._

_Sasuke chuckled, "You want mommy to feel all better?" Mimiko nodded as she kissed Hinata's booboo again._

_Hinata bent down and picked Mimiko up, "Don't worry about mommy, y-you j-just got to watch o-out for your baby brother ok." _

_Mimiko nodded her head eagerly. Hinata handed Mimiko to Sasuke and went to get a band aid. _

_Once Hinata got a band aid and came back to the kitchen. She burst out in a fit of giggles. There in the kitchen was Sasuke (wearing a lavender apron) and Mimiko (wearing one of Sauske's house shirts) finish dinner up. _

_Hinata walked to the table and sat down. Mimiko placed a bowl in front of Hinata and a spoon with a triangular napkin under it. Then she went to get a cup of green tea. Sasuke poured some stew into Hinata's bowl. Mimiko placed the cup if tea on the table. Sasuke and Mimiko just stood there waiting for Hinata to test the stew. _

_Hinata took a spoon full of stew into her mouth……….Sasuke and Mimiko looked at her with wide eyes………Hinata sparkled in happiness, "It's sooooo delicious!!!"_

_Sasuke and Mimiko high fived each other and they joined Hinata at the table with there own bowls of stew………._

_**OUT DREAM**_

I sat up panting and sweating. That's when I wiped my forehead, and when I placed my hand down on my pillow. I saw it had blood on it. I gaps and ran into my bathroom. I turned the sick on and looked up in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

There was smeared blood on my forehead. I grabbed a rag and wiped my face and cleaned my hand off. That's when I saw the cut……….The cut I got in my dream……When I was cooking and I cut my finger by accident …….OMG…..how come I have it in real life? What was going on…? How can my dream make me get real wounds…..? Something is not adding up……

**TBC**

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: My Life Almost Seem Like A…….Dream**

Hinata's POV:

I washed the blood off my hand and face. I placed a band aid on my finger and walked back into the room.

How come I had felt that? Why do I feel so light headed? I mean my whole went upside down ever since Sasuke first talked to me…..I got it!!! Sasuke have all the answers and I must get him to talk.

I ran down stairs, forgetting Neji and TenTen sex. I tip toed past them and grabbed Neji's jeans off the floor. I took the keys to the car. I stuck my tongue out as I watched Neji thrust into TenTen. I gagged and ran to get my jacket it. I don't care if it is almost midnight.

I ran outside to Neji's car and open the front door. They probably did it in the car before. I don't care; I just have to see Sasuke. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. I started his car up and pulled out the drive way.

"Hello" Sasuke's deep voice came from the side of the phone. I shivered just the thought of him whispering in my ear. His voice sounded raspy…As if he was sleeping and I just woke him up.

I sighed, "Sasuke I am on my way to your house. I need some answers now and you know what I am talking about."

I waited for Sasuke to reply but all I can hear is calm breathing.

"Hinata talk me when you get hear and I will show you something." Sasuke finally spoke through the side if the phone.

I smirked to myself and hung up with out another word.

* * *

I knocked on Sasuke's door in hope he answer and not Itachi. The door opens to show a shirtless Sasuke. I gasp at his well sculpted abs and his dimpled 'v'. He nodded his head inside, giving me the sign to come in. I walked into the house slowly and looked around. The place looked scarier at dark. Sasuke walked behind me and started to push me to his room. I gasp when I felt Sasuke hand on my hips.

Sasuke pushed me on the bed and crawled beside me. I was confused and I was also scared. What was Sasuke doing and why am in his BED?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and spooned me, "Go to sleep and I will show you. Hinata please just trust me."

"Sure, Sasuke I trust you….I t-trust…" I blushed; I hoped Sasuke couldn't see my red face.

I felt Sasuke hand under my chin. He pulled my face to face him. I saw Sasuke's face come closer to mine. I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine. I kissed back and I heard Sasuke grunt as I pressed my butt against his groan by accident. Sasuke's tongue pressed against my bottom lip and I wasn't going to let him in. Until Sasuke grabbed my ass, I had to gasp in shock. I felt the slimy thing go in my mouth. At first it felt nasty but over time, I started to enjoy it.

I pulled away from Sasuke and tried to look into his dark eyes. I don't know what Sasuke and I are. Are we friends with benefits, or are we dating? I never have been confused in my life. I placed my head back on the black pillows. I closed my eyes and let sleep drift in me.

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata was looking into her husbands eyes. He was looking up at the ceiling with a calm look. Hinata knew better though, something was on her lovers mind._

_Slowly Hinata traced a hand up his abs. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Hinata you know I love you and you remember how you once told me. That you have these dream that you are younger and still in school."_

_Hinata nodded, "Yes love, what about them? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. _

"_What happened in them, I like to hear you tell me this kind of stuff. You don't think I am weird do you….you know for liking to hear your loving voice. I love you so much." Sasuke kissed Hinata on the lips and hugged her tightly to his body._

_Hinata blushed and nodded into the kiss. Hinata placed her head onto Sasuke's chest and looked at the ceiling._

"_I was confused because it's like in my dream I hurt myself. It almost seem like my dream is becoming real and I am becoming the dream. I had woken up in your house. There was a party and you got mad. Y-You made me leave…because y-you cared a-about me. T-That's when I went b-back to sleep .a-and I w-when back your house…We cuddled a-and went to s-sleep. Not b-before we k-kissed t-though..." Hinata giggled and looked at Sasuke calm expression. _

_Sasuke looked down at Hinata and smirked. Hinata lean close to Sauske's mouth and pecked his lips. _

_Sasuke rolled on top of Hinata and kissed her fully on the lips. Hinata moaned as she felt Sauske's hands trail up her night shirt. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's breast softly and he squeezed tighter when Hinata started to moan. Sasuke trailed feather kisses down Hinata's neck. Hinata placed her arms around Sasuke's shoulder. _

_Hinata moan again when she felt Sauske's thick cock rub against her wet pussy. That's when she rolled from under him. Sasuke gasp as Hinata walked into the bathroom giggling. _

_Sasuke sat up in bed, "Hina-baby what is wrong now?" _

_Hinata's soft voice came out the bathroom, "Sorry Sasuke-kun b-but I am p-pregnant…..Y-You know I l-like h-having sex w-when I am six m-months…So w-why not make you wait……." _

_Sasuke chuckled and rolled his onyx eyes…..He had to love her….._

_**OUT OF DREAM**_

I sat up and looked around. I was in Sasuke's bed and he wasn't in the bed beside me. I felt my heart sink……

Is this dream falling apart…Maybe I am part of a huge dream? I just have to wake up and really get over the fact I am not happy with out Sasuke…….That's when Sasuke walked in with a plate of breakfast.

"Morning Hinata….did that answer your questions?" Sasuke walked to me and gave me the plate.

I was still confused but I nodded. I will have to figure the rest out on my own……

**TBC**

**AN: THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END PLEASE GIVE LOTS OF GOOD REVIEWS…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Dream Coming To an End…Part 1**

Hinata's POV:

I hate the fact that I am part of a dream. That means I was all made up but how can a living girl be mad up. When I looked back at Sasuke, I saw that he was……blushing….? Why was he blushing looking at me? I looked down and gasp, my boobs got little bigger. My shirt was tight on me….Why did my boobs get so big? WHY AM I CHANGING? I stood up quickly and looked at my pants. They were tight on me too…..It was like I had the body of a 25 year old. I am only 16!!!!!!

I glared at Sasuke, "It's your fault!!!! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" I pushed past Sasuke and ran out the house. I didn't look back either, I was afraid to see Sasuke hurt face. Why would I care if I hurt Sasuke Uchiha…….but deep down, I did care……Why?

When I got home I saw that Neji and TenTen was no were to be seen. I sighed and flopped down on the couch……That when I realized something……I jumped up quickly and glared at the couch. As if it was poisoness to the touch. I sighed and sat on the floor. I comb my fingers through my silk…….SILK!!!!!!! My hair wasn't this soft before nor had this beautiful shine to hit.

I heard the front door open to see Neji. He gasps and I rolled my eyes. Neji walked toward me, "Who are you?" I stood up quickly, "It's me Niian!!!!" I ran into the dinning room to see my reflection in the mirror. Now it was my turn to gasp. My eyes weren't lavender no more; it was now a beautiful white. Almost perfect pearl and my hair was longer, my lips were fuller, my eyebrows were arched naturally. Also my skin was silk white, almost cream pale. I looked completely different. No even worse, I looked like my dream self.

I ran past Neji again, he was standing in the doorway checking me out with shocked eyes. I had to go to sleep to get more answers and see what's happen to me….NOW….I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. I need to see something…..

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata giggled as she hid in the closet. She was playing hide-n-go seek with Mimiko and Sasuke. Hinata looked at her watch and giggled again. _

"_M-Mommy I hear y-you…heheheheh..." Mimiko giggles filled the room._

_Hinata placed a hand to her heart, she loved it when her daughter giggled. That was Hinata's medicine every time she is down. The closet door to show Sasuke glaring at Hinata, Mimiko ran past Sasuke's legs. She hugged her mommy, "Mommy I found you!!!! If found d-daddy under the c-covers." Hinata kissed her daughter forehead and stood up. _

_Sasuke face soften, "I am upset that she found me first. I was sure I left the closet door open." Hinata gasped in a playful way and pushed Sasuke out the closet walkway. Sasuke chuckled and pulled Hinata with him. Mimiko giggled as she watched her parents play. Sasuke and Hinata froze when they heard Mimiko stomach growl. _

_Mimiko blushed and ran past her parents in a fits of giggles _

_Hinata looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, "You g-get y-you daughter s-some food, Sasuke y-you still didn't tell m-me what m-makes you s-smile…." _

_Sasuke squeezed Hinata's butt and kissed her passionately, "You make me smile and she is our daughter missy." _

_Sasuke pulled away from a blushing Hinata. No matter how many years they been married, Sasuke still makes Hinata feel like a high school girl all over again. Hinata sighed to herself and was about to go down stairs when the phone rang. _

"_I got it!!!" Hinata walked over to the phone and picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yea Hinata, this is Naruto. Is Sasuke there?"_

"_Sasuke is busy, what are going to ask him?" Hinata only stutters around Sasuke and Mimiko. Other then that Hinata doesn't stutter for no one else. _

"_Hahahaha….Well you see Sakura and I are having arguments. She kicked me out and I need a place to stay." _

"_Naruto……sure"_

"_Thank you Hinata, you won't regret it."_

_Hinata sighed but then giggled, "I bet not or I will get Sasuke on you."_

_Hinata hung up the phone and twirled around to be face to face to Sasuke's chest. _

_Sasuke raised any eyebrow, "Get Sasuke on whom?" _

_Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek, "Naruto and Sakura a-are having trouble. So Sakura kicked him out a-and I told him he can s-stay here."_

_Sasuke sighed and smirked, "Fine but if Naruto does anything to you…."_

"_I know Sasuke, t-that's why I said I w-would you o-on him." Hinata walked past him toward the kitchen. Sasuke followed behind her. _

_Sasuke watched Hinata switch, "I am glad I got you knocked up." Hinata turned and glared at Sasuke, "You are such a meanie…..but truth be told Sasuke, I am glad you're the father of my first." Sasuke smirked and slapped Hinata while running past her. Hinata gasp and ran after him…._

_**OUT DREAM**_

I sat up and looked around and saw I was in Sauske's room. Last time I went to sleep. I was in my own room….So how I got here? I felt a little breeze got through my whole body. I looked down to see that I was naked my vagina felt sore…..I looked up at the door way to see Sasuke walking in with only a towel on.

"Sasuke why am I naked?" I looked down and brought the covers up to my chest. He looked at me with a frown, "We had sex, duh….well you were drunk but either way we had sex. Hinata, I know we been through a lot in high school…….."

I jumped out of bed but soon I regretted it. I sat back down on the bed, "Sasuke how old am I?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Your 17 going on 18….why? Hinata are you doing drugs?"

I shook my head and looked down. My head was hurting like hell……

!!!!!

It all made sense now. In my dream I said, 'Sasuke knocked me up….' So that means I am going forward in time until I catch up with the presence. Or until I catch up with reality…

**TBC**

**GOOD REVIEWS PLZ**

**AN: SRRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE**inHinata

_. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Dream Coming To an End Part 2**

Hinata's POV:

Sasuke smirked at me and walked over to me. I watched as the towel dropped a little bit from his waits. I looked into his eyes and back down at my stomach.

"Sasuke, I think I might get pregnant." I wasn't in the mood. I had to get to reality and fast.

Sasuke kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep and we will talk about it. If it bothers you that much, ok"

I sighed, not really wanting to go to sleep. I guess I have to…..I nodded my head and laid my head back down and closed my pearl eyes. ……..

_**IN DREAM**_

_Hinata giggled, "Sasuke-kun please stop being such a meanie……"_

_Sasuke was carrying Mimiko upside down and spinning in circles. Sasuke stopped and placed his giggling, dizzy daughter down. Mimiko dizzied off toward the living room. Hinata smiled as she watched her creation of life run off._

_Sasuke walked up to his wife and kissed her on the lips fully. Hinata kissed back frowned, something wasn't right._

_Hinata pulled away from Sasuke slowly, "Sasuke, I had a dream of the time we first had sex…….but it wasn't the way it once was. It's like my dream is living a reality, almost as if it's catching up with the reality of its own dream. What do you think this mean?" _

_Sasuke frown, "I know you're serious because you're not stuttering. Hinata it's only a stupid dream. You make it seem like this dream of yours have feelings. Baby, listen you are not the dream here. You're the dreamer and nothing will happen. You know you been acting weird ever since you started having these dreams. Don't worry about it ok…..trust me" With that Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead and walked out the kitchen. _

_Hinata sat there, something isn't right………why would a dream be so realistic? _

_Hinata shook her head and stood up from the table. She have a family to worry about and it's about to get bigger. _

_(NEXT DAY)_

_Hinata open her eyes and yawned. She was about to sit up when she felt big muscular arms tying her down. Hinata looked beside her and saw her perfect husband. He was sleeping like a baby and it almost gave Hinata a nose bleed. That's when Sasuke eyes' fluttered open and he gave Hinata a smile. Hinata heart skipped a beat. Sauske's smiles are like gold in the ground. Its hard to find and once you find it you must cherish it with all your might. _

_Hinata kissed the top of Sasuke forehead, "Morning love."_

_Sasuke grunted and squeezed Hinata tighter, "I would make out passionate love to you but you're pregnant."_

"_T-That's your e-excuse?" Hinata giggled and kissed Sasuke on his cheek……………_

_**OUT OF DREAM**_

"Hinata wake up, your cant just faint on the day of your wedding," I heard a familiar say in a concern voice. I shot up from the couch and looked around…….WEDDING!!!!!!

I looked down at the outfit I was in and I was wearing a wedding dress. I looked up at Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, TenTen, Lee, Itachi, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Shikmaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Hiashi. …..They all had formal wear on.

I felt my breast and stomach……which was big!!! I looked down and gasp, my stomach was big….like if I was pregnant……I forgot that I was pregnant before Sasuke proposed to me.

Neji rubbed my stomach, "Your going to be a great wife and mother. Don't worry about it Hinata we got your back ok."

Hiashi sighed, "Now come on so we can get you to Sasuke. Before he starts to get emotional, I don't want this day to become anymore worse."

Naruto pouted, "Don't say that Hiashi before something worse does happen."

Hiashi only glared Naruto as if he was one of his own children.

I only nodded and stood up by myself as best as I could, even though Neji had to help me.

Everybody left so Hiashi could get ready for me to walk down the isle..,……

Father grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the isle. Everybody stood up and turned to me. I looked ahead of me and saw my soon to be husband, Sasuke Uchiha.

I felt warm tears roll down my heart shame face. I some how felt warm inside, like I wish mother was here. To see ne get married to the man that I …………l-love…..I never thought this would happen all so fast but I guess it did. I didn't even realize I reached the wedding alter, until Sasuke grabbed my hands from Hiashi.

"You look beautiful, Hinata…..I love you" Sasuke wiped the tears off my face.

As I stood there as the pastor said the vows, I thought of something…………..

Sasuke loved me and I couldn't change that. I am his number one to his everything……..Sasuke Uchiha I love you too…..

"I do" Sasuke voice broke my thoughts with his soothing deep voice.

I looked into the eyes I thought I would never thought I would fall in love with. Yet here I am falling in love with those dark onyx eyes and I am still falling.

"I-I……Sasuke how many m-months am I" When did I start stuttering again….

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Your 8 months and 2 weeks. See baby I kept count just for you."

I gave Sasuke a soft smile, "I-I…Sasuke why are you in love with me?"

Sasuke eyebrows forward in annoyance, "What does this got to do with you saying 'I do'? I mean Hinata I can answer your question later. Would you really think I would marry you if I didn't love you? I have nothing to hide from you and if you feel like I do then I guess we aren't supposed to be. I will pay……………"

"I DO!"

"W-What?" Sasuke stammered out….

I blushed and kissed him on his lips, I could hear people started to clap…."Silly S-Sasuke, I said…'I do'..."

Sasuke kissed me again when I pulled away.

I don't know if it was the sun because it felt so hot but I swear to god I thought I saw Sasuke smile…while blushing….

I shook my head and looked at Sasuke again. This time he was being hugged by Naruto and Neji. His face was emotionless.

I giggled to myself and nodded….yea it was the light…Sasuke smiling…..yea right….

**TBC**

**SORRY IF I HAVENT DATED AND IF YAW DON'T UNDERSDTAND THE STORY PLEASE LET ME CATCH MY VEIWS UP. HINATA IS LIVING A DREAM AND THE DREAM IS BEING PULLED INTO REALITY. THE DREAM HINATA IS THE REAL ONE, SHE IS DREAMING OF THE HINATA THAT WAS A TEENAGER……ANY QUESTIONZ PLEASE ASK ME….**

**GOOD REVIEWS PLZ**


End file.
